Our Second Chance
by StellaBelle24
Summary: When Jax Teller is arrested and charged with the murder of his wife Tara, Bobby calls the best defense attorney that he knows. Julie Hale left Charming for law school after her relationship with a certain Scotsman ended badly, now after ten years, she is back and things are still hotter than ever between the two. Takes place after season 6. Chibs/Julie; Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

All characters you recognize are the work of the brilliant Kurt Sutter!

This story is being co-written by the talented Skywasmadeofamethyst!

**Chapter 1**

Julie Hale groaned as she finished placing the last of her things into her suitcase. It was her last night at home before heading off to Berkley for law school. She glanced at her phone and the fifteen messages that were on it.

"All from him" she thought sadly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jules?" Tara Knowles, one of Julie's best friends, asked as she sat down on Julie's bed.

"What choice do I have Tara? I mean it's not like I can stay here. He cheated on me, with some whore" she replied angrily.

"I know Jules, but maybe if you talk to him, you can fix things" the brunette reasoned.

"Tara, we both know that she is going to do whatever she wants, stop trying to change her mind" Donna Winston piped up as she handed each woman a beer.

"Someone's gotta try" Tara mumbled.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but I need to do this. I mean Berkley is one of the best law schools in the country, and it is far enough away from here and him" Julie replied to avoid a fight between her two closest friends.

She shook her head as her phone went off again.

"Another message from Chibs, can't he take a hint?" Julie asked no one in particular.

"Just talk to him Jules, maybe there is an explanation" Donna started.

"I doubt it! I mean he was drunk, but that's not a good enough excuse. I honestly believed that he loved me, and he blew it" she interrupted.

"Jules, he loves you, maybe the bitch tried something, he could have said no or something" Tara argued.

"Yeah, I'll remember that the next time you catch Jax flirting with one of the crow eaters, I mean have you even told him about the scholarship" Julie snapped, instantly regretting it when she saw the look in her friend's eyes.

"Sorry Tar, that was mean" Julie apologized.

"It's fine, I know I should tell him, but I have no idea how" the other woman sighed.

"You'll figure it out Tara, I mean you always do" Donna reassured her as they each took a swig of their beers.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jules, answer" Chibs Telford said as he tried calling his girl for what felt like the hundredth time.<p>

"Give it up man, Donna just called. Jules is pissed and not really wanting to talk to anyone in a kutte" Opie Winston said as he lit a cigarette.

"I had ta at least try Brother, I mean I made a stupid mistake" Chibs answered before dialing her number again.

Opie shook his head and headed back inside to give his brother some privacy. He knew that Chibs had been through a lot in the last few years, but being with Julie seemed to have changed all of that. He just hoped that it wasn't too late for the two of them.

Chibs took a deep breath before he heard Julie's voicemail click on.

"Hey, you reached Julie, I can't get to the phone right now, but leave it at the beep and I will call you back. BEEEEPPP"

"Jules, please baby talk ta me. I'm sorry, what I did was stupid. I know I messed up, but I promise she didn't mean anything ta me Love. Just please don't leave things like this between us Jules. I love you" he said just as the machine cut him off.

Chibs sighed, knowing that he had to face the truth. Julie hated him. After years of pain and torture because of his life in Belfast, being forced to leave his wife and child behind with a man that he hated, he had finally found someone that made him happy again. Now he had blown it, all because he had been drunk and not thinking.

"I've probably lost her for good. I'm a stupid bastard" he thought as he kept the tears at bay.

Then he turned on his heels, marched through the SAMCRO clubhouse with a bottle of Jameson, and slammed the door to his room to drown his sorrows in peace.

The next morning, Julie got up and after she said goodbye to her friends and family, began to make her way out of Charming. Before she crossed the county line, she listened to the last message Chibs had left on her phone before chunking the phone out the window as the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Later: San Bernardino, CA<em>

Julie looked around the crowded courtroom before giving an encouraging smile to the woman sitting next to her.

Marsha Kellogg was on trial for the murder of her husband, a man who was known to be abusive and had a very nasty temper; and Marsha had shot him after he came after their eight year old daughter Jessie.

The prosecutor had spent two days trying to paint her as a vindictive woman who had killed her loving husband for the insurance money. Julie's job was to show that the prosecutor was telling the wrong story. After three days, the jury had deliberated, and now a verdict was about to be read.

"_I hope I did my job right_" Julie thought as she watched the twelve jurors, all with blank faces.

"Ladies and Gentlemen have you reached a verdict" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor" the foremen replied.

"On the charge of murder in the first degree, what say you?"

"We find Marsha Kellogg not guilty your honor"

"So say you all?"

"Yes your honor"

"Mrs. Kellogg, you are free to go" the judge said has he glanced down at Julie.

Julie smiled as the woman hugged her with tears of relief in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you" she said over and over again.

Once the court room had cleared, Julie took a deep breath and braced herself for the gaggle of reporters that were sure to follow.

"All a part of the job" she thought shaking her head as the flashbulbs went off around her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the small town of Charming, Chibs Telford groaned as he sat down across from Gemma Teller Morrow and Bobby Munson at the small ice cream parlor that the club was using as their base of operations for the time being. The club house that had been a part of the Teller Morrow garage for as long as Chibs could remember had been destroyed in an explosion a few months earlier, and had forced the club to find someplace else to call home for a while.<p>

"Hey baby, you look beat" Gemma said as she eyed the Scotsman.

Over the years, Gemma had become protective of the Sons, they were her boys and she loved all of the men like they were her own.

"Aye, I just came from seeing Jackie boy, he is in worse shape than the last time I saw him" Chibs explained.

"He just lost the love of his life, now that Patterson bitch is trying to pen the whole thing on him. I know my baby did not kill Tara" Gemma growled.

"We all know that mother; we just need someone to prove it. Bobby how is the search for the lawyer comin?" Chibs asked his friend.

"Well Lowen is out, Jax scared the shit out of her after all the crap with Tara. She won't touch this case" Bobby said shaking his head.

"We need someone better than that bitch anyways" Gemma said bitterly.

"Aye and we need to find someone quick" Chibs agreed.

"I know! I'm handling it. Speaking of, I need to go make a call" Bobby said before heading upstairs.

Once Bobby made it up the stairs and was sure that no one was around he sat down and took out his phone. He dialed the number that had become very familiar to him over the last couple of days.

"Chibs is going to kill me for this, but she is the best defense attorney I know" he thought as the phone rang.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jules, winning that case was huge! We need to celebrate" Emma Taylor, one of Julie's best friends, said with a huge smile.<p>

"I agree, just let me get my things from my office and then we can go. Did you call Lucy?" Julie asked as she walked over to her office.

"I did, she is on her way to Carmichaels to get us a table" Emma nodded her head with a laugh.

As soon as Julie walked into her office the phone on her desk went off. She shook her head before answering.

"Hey Jan, I'm on my way out for the day, tell whoever it is, I will call them in the morning" she said.

"I would Julie, but he said it's really important" the secretary replied.

"If its Adam, tell him to call my cell" Julie groaned as she referred to her ex-husband who had their six year old daughter, Gracie, for the night.

"Um, it's not Adam, the guy said his name is Bobby Munson, he said you knew who he was" the other woman said.

Bobby only called her when it was something big, so Julie knew something was off.

"I'll take it, put him through" Julie replied as she tried to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A few seconds later, a familiar voice came on the line.

"Hey Darlin" he said.

"Hey Bobby, is he?" she asked not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Chibs is fine doll. That's not why I called, but I hope you're sitting down, I have some bad news…"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by the talented Skywasmadeofamethyst!**

**Chapter 2**

_**October 12th 1998**_

Julie Hale sat in the SAMCRO clubhouse beside one of her best friends on the planet Tara Knowles. The two had been inseparable since meeting in high school their freshman year.

Most people wouldn't think looking at them that they would be friends. They came from two different worlds. Their childhoods were nothing alike.

Tara had grown up with a father who was drunk more often than not. Her mother had died when Tara was nine. Her dad worked long hours as a cook at a local diner. The only way the family had survived was by the money Tara's grandmother sent each month to help Tara and her father along.

Julie's father Jacob Hale was a well to do business man. The family was old money on both her mother's and her father's side. Her brothers Jacob Jr. and David were the all American boys. They lived in a nice home in a nice part of Charming. Julie played the piano and played sports growing up. She was by all means the all American counterpart to her older brothers.

The one thing that had connected to two very different women was their mothers. Julie's mother Marion had died suddenly when Julie was only nine, a car crash. The other driver was drunk and Marion Hale had died on impact.

The loss of both womens' mothers at such a young age had been the thing that had built a strong bond between the two.

Tonight wasn't about loss though. Tonight was a celebration.

Julie was back home in Charming after a rather uneventful run at a college in upstate Washington. Her father's idea not hers.

So it seemed that twenty one year old Julie and twenty one year old Tara were together again.

Tara had been the one to suggest to stop by SAMCRO's clubhouse for a few drinks.

Though Julie had only been in the clubhouse a few times before when she'd attended the notorious Friday night bashes with Tara and Donna Winston, she could admit she actually felt quite at home.

The place was surprisingly abandoned, there was only one scantily clad croweater hanging around and she'd disappeared at first sight of Tara.

Tara and Julie had taken full advantage of the clubhouse's massive bar.

Julie was up for a good time ready to blow off some steam from the argument she'd had with her dad earlier in the day over her choice to drop out of college and forget about med school.

She slammed down her shot the sour look on her face causing Tara to burst out laughing. "What's wrong Julie? This tequila too strong?"

Julie smirked shaking her head. "Oh you know me. My palate got accustomed to the champagne I have at the country club."

Tara snorted knowing that Julie was full of shit.

Julie always made fun of her upbringing, calling herself a poor little rich girl. She only did it because it made Tara laugh.

In a way it was Julie's little way of downplaying her childhood and the blessings she'd grown up with.

At times she felt a little selfish growing up with all the opportunities she'd had and not taking full advantage of them.

Med School was a dream for most people, but Julie's heart just hadn't been in it. She didn't want to be a doctor.

That was her father's dream not her own.

"I thought Jax was going to join us." Julie pointed out her eyes scanning the empty clubhouse as thought the man would pop up from behind a sofa and join Tara and she for drinks.

Tara shook her head pouring herself a tall shot. "No...Things have been...well they've been tough lately. I keep on asking him about Chicago, but I just feel like it's not getting through his head."

Julie frowned only feeling more guilty for dropping out of college and dropping her pre-med studies.

Being a doctor was Tara's lifelong dream.

There were times where Julie wished she could trade places with Tara; let Tara take the money Jacob Sr. had fronted up for Julie's education and go to whatever school she wanted.

Julie poured her own shot hoping that maybe she could drink away her guilt. "Do you think he's still wanting to leave Charming?"

"I don't know anymore...One day he says we're going, the next day he's changed his mind. His mom isn't making it any easier." Tara explained staring down at the bar studying the grains in the worn shiny wood.

Julie felt her heart sink at the conflict in Tara's eyes. She knew just how much Tara adored Jackson Teller.

The man had been stuck to Tara's side since they were sixteen years old.

Julie knew that Tara's dreams went far beyond Charming though. She wanted to be a doctor more than anything on the world. On one hand Tara wanted to stay here in her hometown by Jax's side, on the other hand she wanted to follow her dreams with Jax in tow.

Julie knew that Jax's mother Gemma Teller Morrow had never been a big fan of Tara. It had been that way from day one.

Gemma was the matriarch of SAMCRO. She had hopes of Jax following in his father's footsteps, carrying the next generation of Teller's into the Sons.

Julie wouldn't pay to be in Tara's shoes dealing with Gemma for all the money on the planet.

Tara looked up from the bar sighing as she changed the subject. "What was the fight with your dad about? You said he's mad at you."

"He thinks I'm squandering my education. I am just so sick of him controlling my life Tara. I told him that I don't want to be a doctor and all he can say is that he knows what is best for me...but it's my life not his...You know how he is though. He doesn't listen to me." Julie explained taking her shot the burn sliding down her throat.

She pushed the shot glass back shaking her head as she spoke. "I must sound like such a spoiled brat. Complaining about my dad wanting to give me a nice education...I mean...I know I sound ungrateful, but it's just not what I want in life."

She paused shaking her head. "My mother always told me that I should devote my life to something that makes my heart sing when I get up each morning to start my day...The idea of being a doctor doesn't get my heart singing at all...Dad was the one who wanted to be a doctor back when he was my age, but his dad wanted him to go into the family business. So granddad pushed him into his dream. And now Dad is doing the same damn thing to me."

"You aren't a brat. I know how your dad is Julie. He's...he can be a real jackass sometimes." Tara replied wanting so badly to comfort her dear friend.

She was telling the truth she didn't think Julie was ungrateful. She just wanted to follow her own dreams.

Tara related to that desire.

Julie gave her a tight smile shaking her head as she spoke up. "Remember how my dad use to get into fights with our softball couch? God that was so mortifying."

"Oh yeah. I remember." Tara replied pouring herself another shot.

"He pulled the same shit at my brothers' games...He thinks he knows so much more than everyone else." Julie pointed out rolling her eyes her mood souring again as she thought back to the argument.

Tara spoke sensing Julie's worsening mood. She had just managed to get Julie to smile and cheer up and she didn't want to lose progress. "What are you going to do now that you're back in town?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to need to get a job. Dad's told me I'm on my own if I ever want to go back to college again. I think I might try taking a waitress job for a while. I saw a help wanted sign down at Murphy's Diner. I've never had a time in my life that I've been allowed to just sit and relax. All my life I've been shoved into after school programs and sports teams because my dad thought it'd look good on college applications. I've never had a chance to just get to know me you know? I've always been too busy doing what my dad wants, I've never had me time." Julie explained overwhelmed with what she should do now that she no longer was living under her father's thumb.

She was so angry that her father just couldn't understand that this was her life. She had to make her own choices.

"I bet you'll figure something out." Tara tried to reassure her knowing that this was the first time Julie had really been free of her father's overbearing hold.

She knew that Julie had been under pressure pretty much from the day she was born. She was her father's only daughter. Jacob Sr. had put all his hopes and dreams onto Julie once he'd realized just how bright she was.

At times Jacob Sr. could be overbearing to say the least. He was constantly hounding Julie to do more and give more. Nothing ever seemed to please him; her best was never quite good enough.

Julie had hoped that going upstate for school would help ease some of the pressure she felt from her father, but even being in another zip code hadn't stopped Jacob Sr. from trying to micromanage Julie's life and future.

Julie shook her head joking as she spoke. "Yeah and if I don't I can just grow a beard and join the circus or something. I have options."

Tara snorted chuckling at this comment. She had almost forgotten how odd Julie's sense of humor could be at times.

The women both looked up from the bar as a man entered the otherwise abandoned clubhouse.

Chibs Telford spotted Tara Knowles and the unfamiliar woman sitting by her side.

He hadn't been expecting anyone to be in the clubhouse tonight. It was a Monday and Monday's were always quiet.

Julie stared at the man her eyes growing wide at the scars embedded into his cheeks. He was older than her, middle aged. His hair was dark and as he pushed his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head Julie could see that his eyes were just as dark; like milk chocolate.

He wore plain blue jeans, a black shirt, grungy boots, and a black leather kutte; Sons of Anarchy. Though he had a bit of chunk around his stomach it was clear that he still had trim arms, he was broad chested it seemed. She eyed the shiny silver cross hanging proudly from his neck.

She pushed her need to gawk at his scars aside as she gave him a polite smile.

Chibs would be lying if he tried to say that his heart didn't skip a beat as the unfamiliar woman gave him a little smile.

She was cute to say the least; blonde with the palest set of baby blue eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing an old pair of cut-off jean shorts, a baseball top, and a pair of worn blue converse. Her long hair was pulled up on top of her head revealing a youthful face. She wore her makeup lightly; just foundation and a bit of clear lip gloss.

She was gorgeous, effortlessly so.

Tara smiled as she noticed Julie and Chibs catch one another's' gaze.

She didn't know much about Chibs, just that he was a new patch in that had come all the way from Belfast Ireland.

He wasn't Irish though. He was a Scotsman hailing from Glasgow.

He seemed sweet enough, a little charming actually.

As far as Tara knew Chibs didn't have an old lady. He seemed to spend most of his time alone actually.

She couldn't stop herself from speaking up the need to play matchmaker peeking up in her. "Chibs come here I want you to meet someone."

Chibs thought about turning away and throwing out some bullshit lie about how he had just stopped in to grab a change of clothes before heading out on club business. He found himself unable to speak as he walked right over to the women his eyes never leaving Julie.

Tara spoke again nodding from Julie to Chibs. "This is one of my dearest friends Julie. Julie this is Chibs."

Chibs reached out taking Julie's hand in his giving it a firm shake. He had to enjoy how smooth her hands were. They felt like silk.

Her hand was so delicate against his own.

Julie enjoyed the way Chibs' hand felt in hers. His hands were a little rough, different from any of the guys she usually found herself drawn too.

She was stunned by this thought; being drawn to Chibs.

She hadn't had a boyfriend in years, not even a date. It was just that her life was so damn hectic.

Her father had tried to shove guys at her; sons of his friends, but they had never been Julie's type.

Tara smiled noticing that the two were still staring at one another lost in each other's eyes.

She could tell that Chibs was more than smitten and Julie seemed to be just as awe stricken with the Scot.

She stood up from the bar giving Julie a kiss on the cheek as Chibs finally released her hand. "I'm going to go see if Jax is in a better mood. Maybe Chibs can show you around the clubhouse."

Julie raised an eyebrow seeing exactly what Tara was doing. Tara was always trying to set her up with Jax's friends, but it never worked out.

Chibs cleared his throat as Tara grabbed her purse and disappeared from sight leaving the clubhouse. "Are ya new in town?"

Julie gave him a small smile astonished by his thick Scottish accent. That wasn't an accent she heard around these parts. "No I was born and raised here. I just got home from college...I'm taking a break for a while. I thought I'd come back to Charming and think about things."

Chibs nodded his head feeling lost as what to say or do.

He was more used to talking to croweaters. And the blonde woman staring up at him with those baby blue eyes he was beginning to get a little lost in was certainly not a croweater.

He cleared his throat again his eyes catching the dart board on the other side of the clubhouse. "Are ya any good at darts lass?"

Juile gave him another smile her heart dancing a bit at his accent. She'd always had a thing for accents, and Chibs' accent was gorgeous in her opinion.

She stood up from the bar letting out a small laugh. "I guess we'll see."

_**October 12th 1999**_

Julie and Chibs had been seemingly attached at the hip from that first game of darts just the year before.

They had spent that night together in the clubhouse laughing and playing darts and billiards. Any awkwardness that had been first there had faded quickly. Soon they had been chatting like old friends.

Julie had turned out to be quite good at darts, though to this day Chibs would still insist that he had just been trying to be a gentleman and let her win.

The next day as the sun was rising outside Chibs had found himself asking Julie to return the next evening for another game; pinball.

Soon it seemed as though they spent every second that Chibs wasn't tied up at the garage and the club and Julie wasn't tied up at the diner, together.

A week after they had met Chibs took a chance and kissed Julie and they hadn't looked back.

Tonight was their anniversary; their very first anniversary.

Julie collapsed against Chibs her body still shaking from the intensity of the orgasm she had just experienced.

Chibs held her against him as she remained straddled over his hips. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head his hand trailing her bare back. "Happy Anniversary my love."

She smiled up at him her hand reaching up to caress one of his scarred cheeks. She had long ago learned not to even notice them. They were just another piece of the man she adored. "I love you Filip. Happy Anniversary."

She reluctantly pulled up off of him rolling over on to his right side. She rested her head against his chest the sound of his calming heartbeat relaxing her automatically.

She placed her fingertips over the golden square locket Chibs had given her; an anniversary present. "Thank you for this Filip...it's beautiful."

"I'm happy ya like it Jewel." He replied giving her a tired smile, he had been thrilled with the delighted smile on her face as he'd placed the necklace around her neck.

He had been unsure if she would like it. It had been so long since he'd bought a gift for a woman.

Julie was the first woman he had even wanted anything more than sex with since Fiona.

She had melted a bit of the heartache he felt from losing his Fiona and Kerrianne to the man who had scarred him banning him from his home and the IRA.

Chibs had thought that his life was over after he'd lost his family. He had been laid up in that hospital in horrible pain from the gashes in his cheeks, he had wanted to just roll over and die.

The Belfast charter of the Sons had been his saving grace. They had given him a purpose to keep on going.

He'd patched over to the mother charter and tried to start anew, but one thing had still been missing. He had been alone, alone and longing for the family he'd lost.

He had thought that he would spend the rest of his days like that; alone, pining for what he could never have.

Julie Elizabeth Hale had changed everything. She had been his true saving grace.

Julie made him happy. She made him feel so ridiculously happy, and the last thing he'd thought he'd ever feel again; loved.

He continued to stroke her back enjoying the feel of her silken skin against his rough hands.

Chibs was still amazed that Julie wanted him; she was young, smart as hell, elegant, gorgeous, and funny.

He was still so overtaken by just how stunning she was. He still got lost in her baby blue eyes. He loved her big smile. It seemed as though her smile could lighten his mood no matter how sour it was.

Julie let out a sleepy laugh still adoring that nickname; Jewel. He was the only one who called her that.

She smiled pressing a kiss to his lips as she spoke. "Thank you for the today too...I know you've been busy with the club lately...I know it was hard to get away for today."

"It wasn't a problem love. Gem would'a killed Clay if he hadn't let me off today." Chibs replied his hand running through her blonde sex-tangled locks.

Julie grinned at this comment. Surprisingly Gemma and she had become somewhat close since Chibs and she had become an item.

Gemma liked Julie well enough seeing that the girl made Chibs so happy. She had learned to look past Julie's friendship with Tara.

The day had been perfect; They had woken up early at Julie's crappy little apartment. Julie had made Chibs his favorite breakfast on the planet; chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice and hot tea.

Chibs had taken her to the park; her favorite park where her mother had taken her when she was a little girl. Chibs and Julie had fed the ducks before eating a picnic Julie had packed. Then they'd gone to dinner to a little Italian restaurant, the same restaurant where they'd had their first date. Chibs had given Julie her necklace then.

It was a day Julie was sure she'd remember for a long time to come.

She reluctantly pulled out of Chibs' grasp leaning over the bed and grabbing ahold of one of Chibs' shirts. She knew better than to stay nude in Chibs' room in the clubhouse for too long.

His brothers had a tendency to burst into his room without knocking more often than not.

Chibs chuckled at the sight his shirt huge on her tiny frame. He spoke as she settled against him her head resting back over his heart. "I was enjoyin that view."

Julie shook her head a soft laugh escaping her throat. "I know but we don't want a repeat performance of last week."

Chibs sighed knowing just what she was talking about. The week before Julie had he had snuck off for a little alone time only to have Tig drunkenly stumble into the bedroom mistaking it for the bathroom.

Chibs had barely managed to cover Julie up with his kutte before Tig had a chance to turn around.

"Aye bastard managed to pee on my floor. It took three cleanings fer the prospect to get the smell out." Chibs grumbled shaking his head.

Julie snorted shaking her head at this comment. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to life at the Sons' clubhouse.

It was hectic to say the least. It was a change from her strict structured upbringing.

It suited her though. For the first time in so long Julie could honestly say that she was happy.

Of course her family was none too pleased with her relationship with Chibs.

Jacob Sr. thought Chibs was a thug who was going to lead Julie into a life of ruin. Her brother Jacob Jr. thought that Julie was going through some rebellious phase. And David thought that his sister needed saving. David was always preaching to her about how the Sons were dangerous and how she should be careful.

He didn't like the idea of his baby sister falling in with what he saw as a bad crowd. It didn't look good David being a rising star in the Charming Police force.

Julie was surprised to realize that she didn't care what her father and her brothers thought though. For the first time in her life she didn't care if she wasn't pleasing them.

Chibs made her happy. He wasn't what her father and her brothers thought he was at all. Chibs was sweet, funny, charming, intelligent, and he listened to her.

He was the only person not counting Tara and Donna, who had ever truly listened to Julie.

Julie loved him. She loved Chibs Telford with all her heart and soul.

She wanted a life with him; a happy long life filled with children and grandchildren. He was the first man who she actually saw herself having a real future with.

She ran her fingers through his short hair always having loved the hints of silver in his otherwise dark hair.

"At least he didn't see my tits." She murmured her eyes growing heavy.

"Aye I woulda had to blind him if he had." He remarked tightening his hold on her.

Julie giggled her eyes growing heavier and heavier by the second.

She managed to speak as her eyes finally fluttered shut. "I love you Filip."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Julie took a deep breath her eyes brimming with tears as she parked her rental car out in front of the cemetery.

The same thought that had run through her brain at least a million times danced through her head once again; This couldn't be happening.

She was so stunned. The last thing she'd expected was to get that phone call from Bobby Munson.

Julie had been sitting up at her home in San Bernardino with her daughter Gracie braiding her hair while the girl watched Tangled for the billionth time, when the reality had set in. Tara was dead. Her best friend was dead.

It had hit her like a ton of bricks sitting up braiding Gracie's hair; little Gracie had been named after the smartest woman Julie knew; Tara Grace Knowles.

The call Bobby had made when Julie was sitting up at her law office had made it all to clear. Tara was dead; it was a homicide. Her best friend in the entire world was dead and gone, and Jax Teller was in jail because the police had placed the blame on him.

Julie knew in her heart and soul that Jax didn't do it. She knew that Jax wouldn't hurt Tara; she was the love of his life. He would never hurt her.

Julie took a deep breath pushing back her tears as she finally exited her car.

She stood back during the burial refusing to move too close. Julie knew that seeing that casket would destroy her.

Julie began the trek through the cemetery back to her car as the casket was finally lowered. She didn't make it far as a hand was placed on her arm.

She turned her stomach rolling as she spotted the matriarch of the Sons Gemma. Gemma spoke her hand reaching out to press to Julie's cheek. "Julie is that you?"

Julie pushed her dark ray ban sunglasses up allowing them to rest on top of her fair locks as she spoke. "Yeah...I'm sorry I didn't come to the service, I had to get settled into my motel and get my daughter settled in...I wanted to come, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart. You're here now, that's all that matters." Gemma replied pulling her hand back studying the woman.

Julie seemingly hadn't changed at all in the ten years she'd been gone.

The only thing that seemed to have changed was her attire. Julie's clothing was defiantly more expensive. She wore designer heels and a plain black dress, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

Gemma spoke again as soon as she finished studying the woman's more refined appearance. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah...she just turned six...Gracie, her name is Gracie. I tried to name her after Tara...I wanted to name her Tara but my ex-husband didn't like the name, so Gracie won out." Julie explained twisting the strap of her purse in her hands.

She couldn't help but to still feel a little intimidated under the gaze of Gemma Teller Morrow.

She was stunned as another familiar face approached her. She allowed Bobby Munson to give her a gentle hug a fond smile on his face. "Julie. I'm happy you came...I wasn't sure if you would."

"I'm here to help in any way I can." She replied doing her best to keep her tone business like.

She had taken Bobby's request to represent Jax and get him out of this mess, without even having to think about it.

Julie knew that Tara would want her to help Jax. Even if Julie would rather not be coming back to Charming, she knew that this was the right thing to do.

Chibs frowned as Bobby pulled away from Quinn and he without a word.

Chibs followed Bobby's trail puzzled as he approached Gemma and an unfamiliar woman.

He felt his stomach drop as it hit him that the unfamiliar woman wasn't unfamiliar at all; Julie, his Julie.

She wasn't his Julie any longer, Chibs reminded himself bitterly. He had fucked that one up a long time ago.

He knew that he shouldn't be shocked. Of course she would be here. Julie was Tara's best friend.

Back in the day Tara, Donna, and Julie had all run around together. The three were never apart it seemed.

Despite the voice in the back of his head that was telling him not to do it, he walked over to Julie, Bobby, and Gemma.

Julie felt her stomach drop as the last man she'd ever wanted to see again approached her.

She eyed him studying how much he'd changed in the past decade; his hair was tinted with more silver, his form was trimmer, his eyes seemed tired and more jaded with the life.

She spoke her throat tight as she did her best to be civil. The past had to stay in the past, things had changed. Sure he had broken her heart, but that was in the past. "Chibs."

Julie." He blurted out trying to ignore the look Bobby was giving him.

The man had never forgiven Chibs for breaking Julie's heart. Chibs was sure that none of the guys had, not really. And Gemma certainly hadn't.

He spoke his brain shutting off for a moment. "Ya look great."

He mentally kicked himself for this comment.

That was probably the last thing he should be saying to her. He had long ago lost the right to admire her.

He felt his heart do a leap as he spotted the locket around her neck. The same locket he'd given her for their first anniversary.

He could still remember how he'd searched and searched for the perfect gift for Julie. The gold locket had caught his eyes at an old pawn shop not far from Floyd's Barber Shop. He had bought the locket the second he'd seen it. Tara had helped him find a picture of Julie and her mother and he'd placed it in the locket.

Chibs could still remember the way Julie had smiled her eyes filled with happy tears as he placed the necklace around her neck. She had loved it.

"How have you been?" Julie blurted out just as frazzled.

Of course she had known that it would impossible to avoid Chibs during her stay in Charming, but she hadn't expected to be faced with this reunion so quickly.

Chibs opened his mouth to answer her as Julie's cell phone began to chime.

Julie stared down into her purse barely managing to fish out her smart phone before the final ring. She smiled the sound of her daughter's voice filling her ears. "Mommy are you done yet? Daddy took me to get pancakes and we watched Disney, but he's not very good at coloring. You're better at it."

"Yeah I know Daddy kind of sucks at coloring. I'm about to leave and come home baby." Julie replied the sound of her child's voice automatically making her day less grim.

Chibs felt his stomach drop realizing that Julie was talking to a child; her child. Daddy, Julie had moved on.

He sighed his stomach churning at the realization. He once again mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot and ruining things with Julie.

He could have had everything with Julie and he had only ruined it.

And now it was too late, Chibs realized. Julie would never be his again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the great comments! Hope y'all like this chapter as well!**

**Chapter 3**

Julie disconnected the call after promising her little girl that she was on her way back to the hotel. She mentally reminded herself to give her ex a hard time about the fact that according to their little girl she was better at coloring.

"Everything alright?" Gemma asked pulling Julie back to the present.

Julie looked up and realized that Bobby, Gemma and Chibs were staring at her with great interest.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Gracie just wanted to know when I was coming back. Apparently, daddy is not as good at coloring as I am" Julie replied.

She looked at Chibs and noticed that he almost flinched at the word "daddy."

A wave of sadness washed over Julie as she realized the reason. She had known all of the pain that he'd went through, losing his family, the scars on his cheeks, even after ten years her heart still ached for the man he had been.

"Ah, well don't let us keep you, how long are you gonna be in town?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know. I'm still figuring things out, but how about I stop by your house later?" Julie answered.

"Sure baby, you bring the kid, it might do Abel some good to have someone to play with" the older woman replied making it sound more like an order than a request.

"I'll do that" she answered before giving both Bobby and Gemma a kiss on the cheek and walking to her car.

As she drove away, Gemma turned and looked at Chibs.

"Letting that girl go was easily the stupidest thing you've ever done."

Then both Gemma and Bobby walked away, leaving Chibs alone with his thoughts.

"Aye, don't I know it" he thought sadly.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm back" Julie said about twenty minutes later as she walked into her room at the Charming Inn. She smiled when she saw that her six year old daughter was sitting at the table coloring.<p>

"Hey Jules" her ex-husband, Adam Reynolds, said as he looked up from the table.

"Hey, I hear I'm better at coloring than you" she replied as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Hey sweet pea" she said.

"Hi Mommy" the little girl smiled.

"How did it go?" Adam asked as Julie walked into the bedroom to change her clothes.

"It was a barrel of laughs. One of my best friends is dead Adam. How do you think it was" she shot back sarcastically.

"You know what I meant Jules, was the ghost there?" he asked.

"Don't start that again, not in front of her" Julie whispered, glancing over at their daughter.

"Sorry, I just know that he hurt you, and I'm sure he was at the funeral" Adam held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Yes, he was. It was his President's Old Lady, and he was friends with Tara of course he was there. But I am not having this discussion with you" she said trying to keep her tone civil so that her daughter wouldn't think something was wrong.

"Come on Jules, I just want to help, I know you and Tara were close" he started.

Knowing where the conversation was going, Julie put an abrupt end to it by shutting the door and beginning to get dressed.

She emerged a few moments later in a pair of jeans, a plaid button down, and a pair of Converse. She found Gracie watching the Disney channel.

"Hey pumpkin, where did Daddy go?" she asked noticing that her ex was nowhere in sight.

"He went to his room" she replied.

"Well, why don't you get some shoes on, and we'll go see a friend of mine, okay?" Julie asked.

"Can we get nuggets on the way back?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"I guess we can, if you are a good girl while Mommy is talking her friend" Julie giggled.

"Yay! I'll be a good girl Mommy, I promise" the little girl said as she pulled on a pair of boots.

* * *

><p>Gemma had just sat down with a cup of coffee when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and glanced out the window. She was pleased to see that it was Julie and a little girl that looked to be a couple of years older than Abel.<p>

She smiled as she opened the door, noticing that Julie was wearing jeans and a pair of beat up Converse, looking more like the Julie that had left Charming, not the polished woman from the funeral.

"Now there's the Julie I remember, come on in baby" she said as she waved them into the house.

"Hey Gemma, this is my little girl, Gracie, this is Mommy's friend Gemma" Julie smiled.

"You're the lady with the pretty birds" Gracie said softly.

"That's right, you look just like your mommy" Gemma replied giving the little girl a small smile.

"Babe have you seen Abel's coloring books?" a man said as he came into the room carrying a baby that looked to be a little over a year old, and holding the hand of a little boy who looked to be about four.

"This must be the new boyfriend Tara mentioned" Julie thought.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, Nero Padilla" the man said as he extended his hand to Julie.

"Julie Hale-Reynolds and this is my daughter, Gracie" Julie smiled shaking his hand.

"You in Mommy's picture" the little boy said suddenly.

"That's right, you must be Abel, and your mommy was one of my best friends" Julie said.

Gemma shook her head and noticed that Nero looked a little confused by the whole exchange.

"Babe, Julie is an old friend of the Club, and I'm assuming she is here to be Jax's lawyer" Gemma explained.

"You gonna get our boy out of this mess?" he asked interested.

"I'm gonna try, is there somewhere we can talk?" she asked glancing at the kids as she wondered how Gemma could have possibly known why she was back in Charming.

"Hey little man, what do you say we show the little lady your toys while grandma and her friend talk?" Nero said as he led the kids down the hallway while Gemma and Julie went into the kitchen.

"Boy she sure looks like you did when you were a kid, I still remember that little girl that would run around after her brothers" the queen of SAMCRO said without much preamble.

"Yea, thankfully I grew out of that" Julie said as she fixed herself a cup of coffee, even after ten years, it still surprised her that she remembered the layout of Gemma's kitchen.

"Abel's gotten so big! I swear he looks just like Jax. But then all I've ever seen were the pictures that Tara sent me of him and Thomas" Julie attempted to change the subject from their trip down memory lane.

"Yep, and he has so much of his daddy in him too. So when am I going to meet this husband of yours, I assume he's still in the picture since your last name has changed?" Gemma asked not buying into the tactic.

"Yea, Adam, well he's my ex-husband. We ended things about four years ago, he's a PI, we work together from time to time, and I kept the married name so it wouldn't confuse Gracie" Julie explained.

"Ah, being a good mommy" the older woman smiled.

"I learned from the best" Julie giggled.

"You know, everyone was hurt when you took off like you did Jules, not just Chibs" Gemma started suddenly.

"I know Gemma, but I had to get out of here. I couldn't be around him, the club, hell it was hard being around Tara and Donna after that" Julie reasoned.

"He loved you. I know he hurt you baby, but you taking off, no word, no goodbyes"

"Yeah, damn right he hurt me, if he loved me so damn much Gem, then why did he cheat on me, with some whore?" Julie wondered.

"He was a moron, I admit that, he knows he fucked up and he has regretted it ever since, and he has been lonely because of it. I'll have you know he even tried to find you a few years ago" Gemma replied.

"He did?" Julie questioned.

"Yep, and in the past ten years he's never taken another old lady, I mean he could have gotten back together with Fiona, but he chose to come back here instead" the older woman said hoping that her words were sinking in.

"I'm sure the club had more to do with that then me" Julie thought.

"And he even promised Jax that he would help care for those boys, you know how loyal he is" Gemma continued.

"Yea, I know especially when it comes to Jax. When is his arraignment hearing? Julie asked hoping to move on from the topic of a certain Scotsman.

"The day after tomorrow, how did you know he was being charged anyways?" Gemma wondered.

"Bobby called me, asked me to defend him. Opie and Bobby found out where I was living after Donna died, Op came to see me, and I asked them not to say anything. I didn't want anyone to know that I was still in Cali" Julie explained.

"I take it Tara knew"

"Yea, we kept in touch, Bobby called me and told me what happened. I took a leave of absence from my job, so it looks like I'm going to be sticking around town for awhile" Julie answered.

"Good, you're family baby, now how do we help Jax?" Gemma asked finally moving on to another topic.

"Well in the short term, he needs to let me do the talking at his hearing, except when the judge asks him something. Other than that, I need to know everything about their marriage, the club, and I need full disclosure. I also need to talk to the guys and get them on board, Jax needs their support more than ever" Julie answered moving into her work mode.

"You got it, we'll be there to show support, but we will let you do the talking" Gemma promised.

The two women talked for a few more minutes before Nero and the kids joined them.

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay for dinner?" Gemma asked as she walked Julie and her daughter to the door a short time later.

"Thanks Gem, but I promised this baby that we would get chicken nuggets if she was good, and I've got to do some research so I can figure something out with Jax" Julie replied as she kissed Gemma's cheek.

"Okay, well I'll see you at the hearing, I'm glad you're back" Gemma said as she closed the door to Julie's rental car and watched her drive off into the night, a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later<strong>_

Two days later, Julie found herself starring at one of her best friends as he was being led out in handcuffs, preparing to face the judge. She could tell that he was surprised to see her.

"Jules? Is it really you? I mean mom told me you were back, but I didn't believe her" he said his voice filled with emotion.

"It's me Jax, Bobby called me, lets see if we can get you out of this mess" she smiled as she noticed that the other club members were starting to arrive.

She glanced at Chibs and could tell that he was shocked to see her here. She figured that Bobby had neglected to mention what exactly she'd been doing in the past ten years.

"Please rise for the Honorable Judge O'Neill" the foreman said as the elderly judge walked into the court room.

"I see we have a repeat offender, D.A. Patterson, what are the charges?" he asked.

"Two counts of murder in the first degree, and we ask that he be held without bail until trial" the prosecutor answered with a smug smile.

"Objection!" Julie exclaimed as she looked at the judge.

"Who might you be young lady?" the old man asked.

"Julie Hale-Reynolds for the defense your Honor, I was under the impression that this was an arraignment hearing, besides my client is not a flight risk, he has two small children that need their father" Julie argued as she glared at the older woman who was the prosecutor that Gemma had told her about.

"You both can save it for the bail hearing that I'm setting for two weeks, Mr. Teller, you have been charged with the first degree murders of your wife and a decorated police officer, how do you plead?" he asked.

"Not guilty" he said softly.

"Very well, we'll set a date for trial, meanwhile the defendant will be incarcerated until the hearing" the judge said before exiting the courtroom.

"Thanks for coming Jules, what do we do now?" Jax asked.

"You do what you need to do to stay alive Jax, let the other guys handle things from the outside. I'll do what I can, but I'm going to need full disclosure, no lies" she answered.

"You got it Jules, Bobby and the others will make sure you get everything you need. Thanks for coming back" he said as the guard joined them.

"Of course I came back, you're family Jax" she smiled as she hugged him before the guard led him out of the courtroom

* * *

><p>That night Chibs was at Diosa sitting at the bar when Gemma walked in. The Scotsman assumed that she was looking for Nero so he continued to knock back his Jameson. It surprised him when she sat down next to him.<p>

"Hey Gem, Nero's in the back" he said.

"I wanted to talk to you first baby. How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm fine mother" he said as he knocked back another shot of whiskey.

"Seeing Julie must've been a shock for you, I mean not seeing her for ten years and then Bobby calls her" she started.

"He knew where she was?" he asked suddenly interested.

"Yep, apparently he and Opie found her after Donna died. Op even went out to see her. She was in San Bernardino this whole time, I'm just surprised that neither of them ever mentioned seeing her" Gemma smirked.

"Aye, even after I tried to find her a few years back" he said.

"I know, I mentioned that to her the other day, she told me the whole story, even the fact that she is divorced now, just keeps the name so she won't confuse the kid, well I'm going to go find Nero, see you later honey" Gemma said as she got up to go in search of Nero.

Chibs watched her leave as her words sank in. Bobby had known where she was the whole time. He had tried everything he could think of to find her, even had Juice do his computer shit, but nothing had worked. He'd wanted to talk to Julie to see if he could fix things, to tell her he missed her and to beg for another chance. He simply couldn't believe that his brother had lied to him. He'd lied right to his face.

"Bobby Munson, it's time we have a little talk" he thought as he got on his bike and headed towards Scoops with his anger continuing to build.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the comments! Hope y'all like this chapter too!**

**This chapter was written by the talented Skywasmadeofamethyst!**

**Chapter 4**

Chibs let the anger flow through his entire body as his motorcycle roared on its way to Scoops the wind flowing by him doing little to cool his rage.

He was so livid. His heart ached with the knowledge that Bobby had known just where Julie was all this time.

Bobby had seen Chibs struggle through the heartbreak of Julie leaving town.

Bobby had known just how shattered Chibs' heart was by the loss of Julie due to nothing more than his own stupidity.

After all Bobby had spent many nights up at the clubhouse on Chibs' and Julie's anniversary listening to a drunken Chibs practically fall apart as he sucked down his whiskey.

Chibs had been quite vocal about his heartache over Julie when he drank. He talked a lot about their past together, about how much he'd loved her. He talked about the future he had wanted with Julie; about how he had wanted to maybe have a commitment ceremony with her in place of a legally binding wedding given crap with Fiona being such a mess. He talked about how he wanted to buy Julie a little house with a garden and a big backyard, about how he wanted to buy her a house-full of pets knowing that Julie adored animals.

He talked about how he wanted to start a family with Julie; about how Julie wanted a big family. How important it was to her to be a mother. Her mother had died when she was so young and she wanted more than anything to be a mom.

Chibs had really opened up to Bobby about Julie and his regrets over the fallout of their relationship.

Chibs felt so betrayed by Bobby. The man had known just where the woman Chibs had wanted more than anything on the planet, was all these years.

Bobby could have alleviated the heartbreak and the guilt and self-hatred Chibs had felt all these years. He had felt like such a piece of shit over the way he'd treated Julie cheating on her the way he did though it was only once,.

Bobby had seen Chibs' pain and he had done nothing.

This realization was still rolling through Chibs' brain as he parked his bike in front of Scoops dismounting it and walking into the ice cream parlor anger clear in his features.

Happy and Ratboy looked up from the two croweaters they were entertaining Ratboy's eyes widening at the rage in Chibs voice. "Where is he?".

Happy sighed knowing that this confrontation was coming soon enough. He had known that there would be trouble the second Chibs had spotted Julie and found out the truth.

He spoke nodding off to the backroom and the stairs that led up to the chapel. "Bobby's upstairs."

Chibs said nothing in response as he left his brothers a glare set into his features. He marched upstairs the rage coiling in him like an angry storm ready to release havoc on anyone who dared to cross its path.

Bobby sighed his stomach knotting up as Chibs entered the room. He held his hands up already knowing what was to come. "She asked me not to tell you."

"Yah knew how I felt bout her though. Yah knew I wanted to make things right. Yah know I wanted to find her." Chibs spat out approaching the man as Bobby stood up from his seat at the table.

"She made Opie and I promise not to tell you anything. I felt sorry for her Chibs. She was pretty broken up." Bobby replied doing his best to cool the fury in Chibs.

Chibs stepped closer to Bobby his hand reaching out to poke the man in the chest. "Yah supposed to be my brother. Christ yer supposed to have my back."

Bobby frowned shaking his head annoyed that Chibs didn't seem to be hearing him. "She was angry Chibs. You really did a number on her cheating with that croweater...She just wanted to disappear after that...forget you. Opie was the one who tracked her down. He went out to see her after Donna died...wanted to tell Julie in person given how close they were. She begged him not to tell anyone where she was. Said she wanted to forget that part of her life."

"And how'd ya find out bout it?" Chibs spat out his fury still rolling through him though it had dampened a little the shame of knowing he'd hurt Julie setting in.

Bobby shook his head once again sighing. "I saw her when she came to town for her brother's funeral...You were gone on that run. I saw her at a gas station while I was fueling up my bike...She was leaving town after the funeral...I bought her some coffee and we talked for a bit. I promised her I'd keep her location a secret."

"Yah knew how much I loved her." Chibs replied his voice thick with anger and sorrow over Bobby's betrayal.

Bobby sighed knowing that Chibs wasn't being over-dramatic with this statement.

Chibs had often drunkenly told Bobby that he more than loved Julie. His words had been "that he worshiped Julie."

He shook his head not backing down even up against Chibs' anger. "Yeah I know...but you also fucked up things with her. I mean shit Chibs, you cheated on the best damn thing you were probably ever going to get. You let Tig mess with your head about Julie and her future with the club, and you fucked things up instead of talking things out with Julie like an adult."

Bobby paused glaring up at Chibs as he spoke again. "You weren't the only one who cared about Julie...the guys all loved her. She grew up with Tara and Donna. She was family to SAMCRO in a way...Julie wanted her privacy and I gave it to her. It was the least I could do given how upset she was...I gave her my cell number in case she ever needed anything...I didn't expect her to call but she did and I've kept tabs on her ever since then...she was a friend to me Chibs. She was a friend to a lot of us."

Chibs narrowed his eyes his body growing tense. Though he knew Bobby had a point he was far too angry to focus on it. "And you're the one who called her about Jax?"

"Yeah I did. She started studying law out in San Bernardino. She's a damn good lawyer...one of the best. She's got a good track record. She's doing it all pro bono...for Tara. She knew that Tara would want her to help Jax and the boys." Bobby explained praying that Chibs wasn't going to behave like a child over this.

Jax needed Julie, and the club needed Jax.

Chibs gritted his jaw his thoughts racing with all the news that had been dropped on him in less than twenty four hours. "Where's she stayin?"

Bobby rolled his head a huff escaping his throat. "What are you going to do?"

"I wanta talk to her." Chibs snapped his body still so tense.

Bobby frowned knowing that Chibs wasn't going to just calmly talk to Julie.

He was tempted to with-hold Julie's motel from Chibs, but he knew better.

Bobby knew that he might as well just let Chibs and Julie duke it out against each other without his interference.

Julie could handle herself.

"She's staying at the Charming Inn...Room 34."

* * *

><p>Julie sighed the sugary soda doing little to ease up her headache. Though she knew that her current headache was more than likely from the stack of paperwork in front of her and not the lack of caffeine and sugar.<p>

She had found herself stretched out on the crappy queen sized bed at her motel room with all of the necessary paperwork she'd need to look over for Jax's case spread out across the ugly white, brown, and tan floral bedspread.

Julie let out a shaky breath as she turned over a graphic picture from the crime scene; Tara lying lifeless and bloody, over face down where Julie wouldn't have to face it.

She sighed her stomach flipping at the photos. The murder seemed to be a crime of passion to Julie; after all only a crime of passion would hold such a high level of overkill.

From the coroner's report it seemed that most of the stabbing with the carving fork had been induced postmortem.

It took a lot of hatred and intense emotion to stab someone after they were no longer living.

Julie did her best to try to shove any thought of how painful Tara's end must have been for her, far from her mind.

She felt her stomach flip once again wondering how in the hell she was going to prove that Jax was innocent.

The prosecution had a nice case all tied up with a bow, and Julie knew it was her job to disassemble that case piece by piece.

She knew that it was a huge job and for once her confidence wasn't feeling all that high.

Julie had never really had much of a problem handling a case.

She had always been able to keep herself separate from the case at hand and give her client the best defense possible.

Julie had always said one thing when people asked her rather they thought their client was innocent or guilty; 'She didn't care. It wasn't her job to deduce rather or not they had committed the crime. It was her job to defend her client to the best of her ability."

For once compartmentalizing and keeping her thoughts away from who had killed Tara wasn't working out so well.

All she could keep thinking about was the fact that whoever had killed her best friend was out there walking around freely while Jax sat in prison awaiting his fate.

Julie knew that Jax was innocent. Jax loved Tara far too much to ever do anything that horrible to her.

Julie could remember how Jax and Tara had been together back when things were good and life was much simpler.

Tara and Jax had been so in love; like two halves of one whole.

Julie knew of course that Jax had done many horrible things in his life. After all Julie wasn't naive to the life...she had been right in the middle of it once, back when Chibs and she were still together.

She knew though that no matter how rotten Jax's criminal record might be, he wouldn't hurt Tara.

Julie stood up from the bed as a hard knock pulled her out of her work-mode.

She sighed quickly deciding that it had to be Adam with the food she'd sent him out for not too long ago.

She made her way over to the door her eyes growing wide as she peeked through the peep hole.

There on the other side of the door stood not her ex-husband, but another ex; Chibs.

She frowned dumbfounded about why Chibs would be paying her a visit at her motel at this time of the night.

Julie felt her stomach drop it hitting her suddenly; Chibs must have found out that Bobby had been the one to hire her, that Bobby had kept in touch with her all these years.

She pulled her black silk robe tight around her body blocking out the cool air as she opened the door and spoke. "Chibs...did something come up with Jax?"

Chibs tightened his fists the anger still rolling around within him. He spoke his voice tense as he stepped into her room. "Opie and Bobby knew where ya were all these years?"

Julie stepped back unable to stop herself from slamming the door behind Chibs and she. She was astonished that he was choosing now of all items to rehash ancient history with her.

She couldn't stop herself from sounding bitter as she spoke her words cutting. "You didn't seem to care too much when I left...As I recall the last time I saw you, you were drunk as can be and had a naked woman in the bed I shared with you at the clubhouse."

Chibs tightened his jaw shrinking back a bit at her words and the rage dripping from them. He spoke knowing that she had more than a right to be spiteful with him. "I tried to make it right."

Julie crossed her arms over her chest scoffing in response. "You tried to make it right? Oh fuck you Filip. You couldn't make it right. There was no way you could ever make any of it right."

Chibs stepped forward the anger and the guilt he felt slamming against his self-control. "I wanted to fix things with yah. I looked for you Julie. I looked for years, jus so I could win yah back. I was crazy about yah...you were the first woman I actually gave a shit about since Fiona."

She shook her head at this scoffing again as she spoke. "That's not how you treat someone when you care about them."

"I fucked up alrigh...I know I pissed all over everything we had. I was feeling insecure...ya were younger and smarter than me and I knew that ya were too good fer me. I let the liquor and my self-loathing get to my head. But I wanted to fix it...I wanted to fix us. You disappeared though...yah were gone the day after ya found me at the clubhouse...ya didn't even give us a chance...yah gave up on us." Chibs remarked doing all he could to make her see things from his point of view; to make her understand just how he'd been kicking himself these past ten years for ruining things with her.

He wanted her to know how lost he'd felt without her; how angry he was with the way she'd left.

"You asshole...you gave up on us first. You showed me that by your actions. Feeling insecure doesn't mean shit. You should have handled it like an adult and talked it out with me before getting drunk and...and fucking that whore." Julie fired back her own temper making itself known.

Chibs shook his head a sneer on his face as he spoke. "Aye an adult then?...like ya...That's fresh comin from ya seeing as how ya ran away like a child...Ya didn't even tell anyone besides Tara and Donna that ya were leavin...and I know sure as hell that ya didn't keep in contact with Donna. She coulda used ya when Ope was locked up."

Julie narrowed her eyes livid with this little snide remark. "Don't you dare try to go down that road with me Filip. Don't you dare bring Donna into this. Trust me I know what I did and how much she hurt..I know that I never got a chance to apologize to her before she was ripped from this life...I feel that pain, so don't you dare throw it in my face."

She was quick to speak again her voice sounding unfamiliar to her own ears. Her voice sounded brittle and shrill. "Did you ever think that maybe I ran because I couldn't bear the thought of looking in your eyes after I found that croweater in our bed...I hated you for what you did...for that betrayal..You always swore to me that you would never hurt me, and then you did. I knew that if I looked into your eyes all I would want to do was claw them out."

She paused her voice tight as she tried to keep a hold of her emotions. Emotions she hadn't felt in years. "You broke my heart Chibs. You were my first real love...I loved you more than anything on this planet and you completely obliterated my heart."

Chibs felt the guilt kick in full gear as he realized that Julie's eyes had begun to water with this statement.

He opened his mouth unsure of what to say, but wanting so badly to say something to stop her tears.

He had never been able to take her crying.

The pair was interrupted though by a tiny sleepy voice sounding from behind Julie's turned back. "Mommy."

Julie turned to face Gracie a shaky breath escaping her throat as she tried hard to smile through her obvious tears. "Hey little miss. What are you doing up?"

As Gracie peeked around her mother to stare at Chibs he felt his heart do a flip.

This little girl was the spitting image of Julie in all the photos Chibs had seen of Julie when she was a child.

Little Gracie was a tiny version of his Julie. He closed his eyes at the thought; she wasn't his anymore.

The little girl was staring up at him with wide frightened eyes. She was dressed in pink Hello Kitty pajamas clutching a little pink teddy bear.

Julie spoke her throat tightening up. "Let's get you back to bed sweet pea."

Julie turned to stare at Chibs the coldness in her eyes making his heart sink as she spoke. "I'm going to go put her to bed...Either you can stay and we talk like adults, or you can get the hell out "

She refused to look back at Chibs as she opened the door connecting the two rooms Adam and she had rented.

Gracie had been sleeping in the other bed in Adam's room so that Julie could work late at nights.

Gracie managed to climb into the center of the bed and scoot underneath the comforters and lie back.

Julie sat on the edge of the bed beside the girl and tuck her in, all while doing her best to regain control of her emotions.

She couldn't understand how Chibs could still get to her after a decade.

After all she'd assumed that she was completely over him.

Gracie stared up at her mother a frown on her face. "Who was that man?"

Julie took a deep breath trying to sound cheerful as she spoke. "An old friend baby."

"Why'd he make you sad? I heard yelling." Gracie asked the frown deepening.

Julie gave the girl a tight smile praying that Gracie didn't decide to bring up mommy's old friend who made mommy cry. "We just had a fight baby...sometimes friends don't agree and they fight. It's okay."

"Are you going to say sorry. Because you said when you hurt someones feelings you are supposed to say sorry?" Gracie asked snuggling her pink teddy bear closer.

"I will." Julie stated pressing a quick kiss to her daughter's forehead.

She spoke again quickly changing the subject. "Did you have fun visiting with Abel today?"

"Uh huh. He's sad though. He's sad because his mommy went away to heaven." Gracie mumbled her eyes growing heavy as she began to grow drowsy.

Julie felt her heart sink at these words. She took another deep breath struggling not to break down over this comment. "Maybe he could use a friend...I bet you and he could be good friends."

Gracie spoke again her voice sleepy. "I can visit him again right? He's nice."

"Of course you can. I bet Abel would really like that." Julie stated pressing a kiss to Gracie's head.

She smoothed back the girl's hair as she spoke again. "Now you get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Chibs was locked in deep thought over what he'd just seen; Gracie.<p>

The girl looked so much like Julie; she had her fair hair, her smile.

The realization made his heart ache. He had always pictured that Julie and he would start a family of their own someday.

It hit him hard that if he hadn't of screwed up everything with Julie that she and he would have probably had a family of their own by now.

He could easily remember the promise he'd made to Julie all those years ago; a promise of the family they were bound to have.

_**April 2000:**_

Chibs and Julie sat back resting on a blanket at Julie's favorite park.

Today was a hard day for Julie. It was the anniversary of her mother's death.

Julie always found herself at the park on this date. It had been the park where her mother had often taken her to play as a child.

Julie felt that visiting the park was the best way to pay remembrance to her mother. After all she imagined that her mom wouldn't want her sitting around the family mausoleum.

Marion would think that the graveyard was gloomy. She would want her only daughter in a bright place; a place full of life.

Chibs was surprised that Julie had asked him to join her today. Usually she wanted to spend this day all on her own.

He had tried to make the day nice at least; brought along some food and some wine.

The day had been quiet for the most part. Chibs had stood back; let Julie mourn her own way.

They had found themselves sitting under a shady tree off near the same playground. Julie had played on as a child.

Julie spoke her voice soft as she grew drowsy under the warm afternoon sun. "Thanks for coming with me today."

"Aye I'm glad I could come with ya today." Chibs remarked perfectly happy to hold her in his arms her back to his, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Julie spoke a bittersweet smile on her face. "I love this park...my mom used to take me here every Saturday afternoon...It was the only time we really had one on one time...Time away from my brothers."

Chibs chuckled softly at this comment. "Aye yer brothers give ya a hard time Jewel?"

"All the time...My mom was the only one who could keep any peace around the house." Julie explained her voice faltering at the end of this statement.

She paused for a brief moment her voice growing tight as she spoke again. "After she died the peace sort of went with her."

Chibs frowned not helping but to wonder what Julie's childhood was like after her mother had died.

He imagined it couldn't be easy with brothers like Jacob and David Hale, not to mention their father Jacob Sr.

At times he found it hard to believe that his Julie actually came from the Hale family.

What little he had experienced of the family was unpleasant and tense. Not to mention a little bit awkward given that David was a rising star on Charming's police force.

Julie spoke once again trying to hide the fact that it still made her feel a little weak to think of her mother, and how young she'd been when she had died so suddenly. "I always thought I'd take my kids to this park one day...you know keep the traditon alive."

"Ya want kids?" Chibs blurted out this statement catching him off guard.

They had never really discussed kids before, nor had they really discussed much about the future they wanted together.

They had simply been living in the present, enjoying the now.

Julie let out a soft sigh knowing that this conversation would come up eventually.

After all Chibs and she had been a couple for a little over a year now. It was probably high time to discuss the future.

"Yeah I want kids...I've always wanted to be a mom...What about you...I mean I know you have a daughter...Kerrianne, but would you ever want more kids." Julie remarked wondering if this was going to be some sort of big issue for Chibs.

She knew the entire tale of Chibs and the family he had lost. She knew all about Kerrianne. She knew that Kerrianne lived with her mother Fiona in Belfast with the man who had scarred Chibs' face before banning him from the IRA.

Julie knew that Chibs wasn't allowed to have any contact with Kerrianne. She imagined that it must be hard for him; being away from his daughter.

She wondered if this forced separation would be enough to push him from wanting more children.

She prayed it didn't. Having a family was an absolute goal for her. It wasn't something she could see herself compromising on.

She was shocked as Chibs spoke a soft laugh escaping his throat. "I've never really thought much bout it...when I was younger I didn't really think I'd ever become a da, then Kerrianne came along and I couldn't get enough of being her da."

He paused clearing his throat his body growing a bit tense. He spoke again the smile dropping from his face. "Losing Kerrianne and her ma bout killed me...I thought I'd never be complete again, but then ya came along and fer the first time I was actually fully livin my life...A big part of me is scared to have another child...to feel that love. I don't want to lose it."

Julie frowned her heart sinking at his words. She turned a bit to face him her lips brushing against his. She spoke her voice soft. "I would never hurt you Filip...if we had children I would never ever dream of keeping them from you. I promise."

Chibs gave her a small smile part of him wanting to tell her that she couldn't make promises like that. After all she couldn't predict the future.

He took a deep breath knowing that this wasn't the right response though. He nodded his head doing all he could to hide the doubt he felt. "I know love...I would never hurt you either."

He spoke again as she brushed her lips along his once again. "If havin children is important to ya then I wouldn't want to deny ya it."

Julie shook her head a small frown on her face. "I don't want you to have children with me only because I want it...I want you to have kids with me because you want it,"

Chibs sighed knowing that she had a good point. He pressed a kiss to her forehead a small smile on his face as he spoke. "Aye I know love...We would make some pretty cute wee ones...they'd have yer blonde hair and my dimples...they'd look like little angels...though they'd probably get my personality and yer hard headed tendencies so they'd be more like wee hellions in angels robes."

Julie smiled easily picturing the children he was describing. She could picture it perfectly in her mind; a little girl and a boy both blonde with their father's dark eyes and his personality down to a T.

He spoke again making Julie's heart do a flip. "Jus how many kids are ya plannin on squeezing out of me? Cause I'm not getting any younger love."

Julie burst out laughing a genuine smile on her face. "Men can reproduce till they drop dead. They don't have menopause like women...Maybe about three or four...I want a big family. I want a little farmhouse somewhere close to town...an old house that we can fix up together. I want to fill the house with kids and pets...my parents never let me have pets growing up. I always wanted a few cats though. We could have a nice backyard with a big swingset and Opie could build a treehouse for the kids...The house could have a huge garage where you can store your bikes and teach the kids about fixing up cars and bikes. I could plant a garden in the backyard; one just like my mother used to have; filled with organic veggies and huge sunflowers. Every Christmas we could buy a gigantic tree and make homemade decorations for it...we could have cookouts with all the guys from SAMCRO."

Chibs grinned loving this little idea.

He would make it happen he promised himself.

He would give Julie her big family; their big family.

* * *

><p>He was pulled from this thought as Julie reappeared in the room her arms crossed obviously still livid over their argument just minutes earlier.<p>

Chibs sighed knowing that she was right. He had broken her heart and in result had shattered all those plans they'd made.

He spoke up wanting to say anything to show that he was done fighting, to extend an olive branch.

"She looks like ya...Gracie...she looks jus like ya."

Julie raised an eyebrow shocked by this comment. She guessed that Chibs had taken her order to mature before she returned. "Yeah she does...I heard you're able to talk to Kerrianne now...I'm glad for you...I know it hurt you being away from her."

"Aye...she's about to turn eighteen...I visit her every few months...it's been hard to see her lately though...with all the club shite piling up on us." Chibs admitted his stomach in knots over just how much the club had changed in just the past year alone.

He was tempted to blurt out just what he'd found himself thinking these past few years; that if he'd had Julie around he wouldn't have felt as though the floor was being ripped out from under him every week.

He held this comment in knowing that it wasn't appropriate. He'd lost the right to say things like that to her,

"I'm sorry Jewel...I know I fucked up shite with us...I hurt ya, I know that. I've hated myself fer it fer years now. It was the one thing I promised I'd never do...hurtin ya. And I went ahead and did it. I was a righ bastard fer it." Chibs blurted out knowing that these were the words that needed to be said.

Julie frowned wanting to scold him for calling her Jewel. He'd been the only person who had ever called her that name, and she'd sworn to herself that if he ever tried to call her by that name again that she'd rip his spine out.

She was shocked that she didn't feel the need to snap at him though. In fact her heart lifted at the nickname.

Julie mentally slapped herself for the way her heart lifted. Chibs Telford wasn't allowed to make her heart lift like that.

Chibs spoke again his voice tight everything within him wanting to drop to his knees and beg her forgiveness not just for tonight, but for every wrong he'd ever committed against her. "I'm happy yer workin Jax's case...I wouldn't rather have anyone but ya defending him...Ya always have been one of the smartest women I know."

Julie widened her eyes shocked by this statement. "Thank you."

Before she had a chance to say anything more the door opened revealing the last man who probably needed to find his ex-wife's ex in her motel room.

Adam sent Chibs a quick glare before turning to Julie. "I got you some Thai..I know you didn't eat earlier when I took Gracie to get burgers...I know you like Thai when you're up working late...Chicken pad thai with extra lime and a diet coke."

Chibs cleared his throat resisting the urge to return Adam's glare. "I better get goin...ya should stop by Scoops tomorrow night...talk to the lads bout Jax's case."

Julie nodded her head astonished that she was almost reluctant to see him go.

Adam didn't speak until Julie and he could clearly hear the sound of Chibs' bike roaring down the road . "What was he doing here?"

"He came to ask about Jax's case." Julie lied taking the paper take out bag from Adam.

Adam let out a huff as Julie placed the bag on the wooden dresser. "Odd time of the night to pay a visit."

Julie rolled her eyes as she removed the styrofoam container containing her dinner from the bag along with some wooden chopsticks. "He's Jax's VP...and he's Jax's friend. He's worried."

"He's also your ex Jules." Adam remarked his voice a bit bitter.

He paused shaking his head. It seemed that he had never been able to escape the ghost of Chibs Telford.

"He hurt you Julie...He broke your heart. You told me that."

He paused again shaking his head seeing that Julie was doing her best to ignore him. "Just because we're divorced doesn't mean I'm not still allowed to care about you Jules...You're still my friend...we were friends long before we ever started dating...I care okay...I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Julie gave him a tight smile shaking her head. "Don't worry about me Adam. I'm fine."

Adam frowning knowing that Julie was lying. She wasn't fine. She had never been genuinely fine in all the years he'd known her.

She spoke again shaking her head. "You better check in on Gracie. Thanks for the dinner."

Adam let out a huff nodding his head.

He silently promised himself one thing. That if Chibs ever hurt Julie again, he would be there to break every bone in his body.

* * *

><p>Julie stared down at her black converse her cell phone held up to her ear.<p>

She was currently waiting on Adam to finish up Gracie's bath, so Gracie and she could go to breakfast before she had to start her day.

Julie had decided to give her dear friend Emma a call as she was waiting, but she was quickly realizing that making this call had been a grave mistake.

Emma spoke up her voice a bit shrill. "He stopped by your motel room?"

"He was upset about me keeping in contact with friends here...his brothers in the mc." Julie admitted rolling her eyes as Emma let out a huff.

"So you guys just fought?" Emma asked causing Julie to roll her eyes again.

"Yeah we had some things to sort out."

Emma spoke again sighing. "And?"

"And nothing. We're going to try to be civil with each other while I work this case." Julie replied crossing her legs trying to get comfortable on the lumpy bed.

Julie felt her stomach knot up as she spoke again knowing that Emma was always the one she went to in times like this; times of doubt. "He called me Jewel."

"And you didn't slap him?" Emma asked having heard enough of Julie's drunken pity parties at the beginning of their friendship to know that the Scot used to call her Jewel.

Julie took a deep breath shaking her head. "I couldn't do anything...I just...I'm confused. If you'd asked me a week ago I would have told you that I hate Chibs Telford...but now I'm just here and he's here and when he calls me Jewel my heart does this thing that it shouldn't do around him...I just, I don't know. My heart shouldn't have sung last night and it did."

Emma sighed easily coming to a decision. "I can call my supervisor and buy a plane ticket to Oakland. I can rent a car and drive the rest of the way."

"No...don't Emma...I'm just, I'm being ridiculous. I'm in a fragile state of mind and Chibs and I have a lot of good memories together despite the bad shit...Seeing him again, it's just that he's familiar so of course things are going to feel weird for me." Julie argued trying her best to stop Emma from whatever plan she'd hatched up to join her in Charming.

"That's bullshit Jules. I'm coming down there and helping you with this shit. I won't take no for an answer." Emma remarked not backing down for even a second.

Julie sighed shaking her head at this.

Just what had she gotten herself into?


End file.
